Гин Ичимару
| image = 290px | race = Синигами | birthday = 10 сентября | gender = мужской | height = 185 см | weight = 69 кг | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена, Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = | previous occupation = Командир армии арранкаров Айзена Капитан третьего отряда Лейтенант пятого отряда Третий офицер пятого отряда | team = | previous team = Файл:3.jpg Третий отряд Файл:5.jpg Пятый отряд | partner = | previous partner = Изуру Кира, Канаме Тоусен, Сосуке Айзен | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | education = Академия духовных искусств | shikai = Шинсо | bankai = Камишини но Яри | manga debut = Глава 65 (Том 8) | anime debut = Серия 20 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Коджи Юса | english voice = Дауг Эрхольц | spanish voice = Эрнан Фернандес (Испания) Карлос дель Кампо (Лат. Ам.) }} , не совсем дословно.|…ухмылка как способ устрашения.}} был капитаном третьего отряда Готея 13, пока не предал Общество душ вместе с Сосуке Айзеном и Канаме Тоусеном. Его лейтенантом был Изуру Кира. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Гин с широко открытыми глазами В плане одежды Гин ничем особенным не выделяется и не носит необычные вещи. Однако, его общий внешний вид не совсем нормален. Он постоянно прищуривается, очень редко полностью открывая свои глаза небесно-голубого цвета. , обложка Он выглядит, как молодой человек лет двадцати с небольшим, хотя очень худой и высокий, с резкими чертами лица, что придает его образу несколько скелетоподобный вид. Его волосы имеют необычный серебряный оттенок (его имя указывает на цвет его волос, 銀 (гин) — по-японски «серебро», хотя имя пишется по-другому). Обычное выражение лица Гина — это широкая усмешка, он перестаёт улыбаться лишь в редких случаях проявления раздражённости, удивления, недоумения или даже грусти. В Уэко Мундо Гин поменял одежду, как и Айзен с Тоусеном, так как они покинули Общество душ. Он стал носить длинную белую накидку поверх своих обычных хакама. Рукоять его меча заметно выделяется из-под накидки через глубокий вырез до талии. Немного позднее, Гин сменил чёрные хакама синигами на белые хакама, подобные тем, что носят арранкары. Его накидка имеет глубокий вырез до пояса и от бедер. У его накидки широкие рукава, в которых он скрывает свои руки, как в рукавах кимоно. Подкладка его одежды и края или слои нижней накидки черные. Видимо, как и все остальные, Гин также носит черные таби и белые варадзи. В этой одежде рукоять его меча не видна. Характер Гин — один из наиболее таинственных синигами, во многом благодаря его постоянной улыбке и постоянно прищуренным глазам, в сочетании с тонкой иронией и безжалостным сарказмом и несколько насмешливой вежливостью. Распознать его истинные намерения очень сложно. Многие находят его манеру поведения и внешность неприятной, и очень немногие доверяли ему (и это до того, как выяснилось, что он предатель). Однако Гин, по всей видимости, осознавал, какое впечатление он производит на людей, и неоднократно играл с чувствами и эмоциями окружающих для развлечения. Он несколько пугал Рукию Кучики и Вандервайса Марджелу; Рукия, к примеру, вспоминала, что всякий раз, когда Гин говорил при ней, ей казалось, что её обвивают и душат змеи, даже если он говорил не с ней. Гин говорит на ярко выраженном киотоском диалекте, вежливом, но несколько уклончивом. С самого детства сушёная хурма была его любимой едой. Посадив и вырастив множество деревьев хурмы вокруг бараков третьего отряда, Гин засушивал плоды и затем передавал сушеную хурму другим отрядам. Из-за того, что однажды Гин ошибочно принял засушенный сладкий картофель за сушёную хурму, он невзлюбил этот овощ. В своё свободное время, ещё будучи капитаном, Гин часто совершал прогулки вокруг Сейрейтея. Несмотря на то, что, по-видимому, его хобби было наблюдение за людьми, судя по всему, ему также нравилось искать жертв для своих проделок. История thumb|left|190px|Гин предлагает Рангику сушёную хурму В детстве, ещё когда он жил в Руконгае, Гин нашёл Рангику Мацумото (которая тоже ещё была ребёнком) лежащей без сознания на земле. Он предложил ей сушеной хурмы, которую нёс с собой, сказав девочке, что, если она потеряла сознание из-за голода, значит, у неё есть духовная энергия. Рангику поняла, что Гин также обладает этой силой. После этого Гин представился, и она отметила странность его имени. С тех пор они оба любят сушёную хурму. После этой встречи они стали жить вместе. Однажды Гин задал Рангику вопрос про день её рождения, на что она ответила, что не знает, в какой день родилась, ведь до их встречи она не считала дни. Тогда Гин предложил ей считать день, когда они встретились, её днём рождения. thumb|190px|right|Гин клянётся убить Айзена. Гин в первый раз встречает Айзена, ещё когда они с Рангику жили в Руконгае. Он пошёл в лес собрать дров и заметил Айзена и трёх синигами, стоявших перед ним на коленях. Гин наблюдал из кустов, как Айзен взял комок розовой энергии из рук одного из них и вылил в стакан с Хогьёку. Гин узнал этих синигами — они уходили по направлению от потерявшей сознание Рангику, и в руке одного из них светилась розовая энергия. Поняв, что Айзен у них главный, он клянётся убить его. thumb|190px|left|Гин говорит Рангику, что хочет стать синигами Ещё у Гина была привычка исчезать на долгое время, не говоря Рангику, куда он направляется. Во время одного из таких случаев она обнаружила его одетым в униформу синигами и с брызгами крови на лице. Когда Рангику спросила его о том, что он собирается делать, он ответил ей, что решил стать синигами и изменить течение событий так, чтобы Рангику больше не пришлось плакать. Вслед за Гином и Рангику поступила в Академию синигами. С тех пор она стала одной из немногих, о ком Гин, по-видимому, искренне заботился. thumb|right|190px|Гин убил третьего офицера пятого отряда Примерно 110 лет назад Гин закончил Академию, причём на обучение ему потребовался лишь год. Ему сразу предоставили должность офицера в пятом отряде. Однажды ночью он убил третьего офицера, видимо, по приказу Айзена. Айзен похвалил его и поинтересовался, что тот думает о погибшем, и Гин ответил, что тот был никчёмен. Затем лейтенант сразу дал Ичимару освободившуюся должность третьего офицера и скрыл то, что Гин убил синигами. Девятью годами позже мы видим, что Гин помогает Айзену в его экспериментах по пустификации высокопоставленных синигами. Он присутствовал при пустификации развед отряда, посланного Главнокомандующим Ямамото. Гин был свидетелем диалога между Шинджи Хирако и Айзеном, его также не удивило появление капитанов Киске Урахары и Тессая Цукабиши.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page После их появления Айзен поспешил покинуть место преступления со своими подчиненными, объясняя это тем, что "ему больше нечего здесь делать". Чтобы предотвратить их побег, Тессай использовал против них Хадо #88, однако его усилия были подавлены Бакудо #81, использованное Айзеном, что позволило им сбежать.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page 2-14 Спустя некоторое время после утверждения Айзена на пост капитана Пятого отряда, он поведал Гину секрет, позволяющий избежать попадания под влияние абсолютного гипноза Кьека Суйгецу. На момент раскрытия этого секрета Гин был еще подростком.Bleach manga; Chapter 414, page 14-15 Некоторое время спустя, Гин начал служить в качестве лейтенанта Пятого отряда под руководством капитана Сосуке Айзена. Однажды он и Айзен спасли выживших учеников Академии Синигами - Момо Хинамори, Изуру Кира, и Ренджи Абарая, которые были на полевом обучении, по истреблению группы огромных Пустых.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 27-30 В дальнейшем Кира станет лейтенантом Третьего отряда под руководством Гина.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, page 14 В конце-концов Гин был возведен в ранг капитана Третьего отряда примерно одновременно с восхождением Кучики Бьякуи в аналогичную должность в Шестом отряде (почти 49 лет назад). Однако, даже став капитаном собственного отряда, Гин оставался преданным подчиненным Айзена.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, page 11-20 Однажды, уже во время работы капитанами, Айзен, Гин и Тоусен Тайно посетили Бараггана Луизенбарна, короля Уэко Мундо и лорда Лас Ночес. Айзен и Барраган вступили в непринужденную беседу, в то время как он и Тоусен молча наблюдали. Чуть позже Айзен высвободил свой шикай и продемонстрировал Баррагану уничтожение его армии руками Тоусена и Гина.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 4-13 Силы и способности thumb|right|190px|Боевые данные Гина Гений: В детстве Гина считали ребенком-гением. Он отлично владел всеми навыками, которым обучают в Академии синигами, и закончил её за год. Уже в раннем возрасте его способности были очевидны, подтверждением чему служит должность третьего офицера в пятом отряде, которую Гин получил вскоре после окончания Академии, тем самым полностью затмив предыдущего такого гения, Кайена Шибу, занявшего должность в отряде лишь спустя пять лет после учебы. Гин — хитрец и умелый манипулятор. Он остается невредим благодаря умению играть на замешательстве других. В битве с Тоширо Хитсугаей Гину без труда удалось контролировать позиции трех людей так, что Хитсугае пришлось выбирать между спасением своей жизни или жизни Хинамори. Он часто заставляет противника сосредоточиться на чём-то неважном, тем самым скрывая настоящую угрозу. Мастер владения мечом: Гин — высококлассный боец. В бою он не кажется собранным, и практически всегда он невозмутим перед противниками, даже когда они, казалось бы, имеют над ним преимущество. Он ведет битву, будто бы без особых усилий, всегда держит катану только одной рукой. Его великолепные боевые навыки были очевидны ещё в детстве. Он легко убил бывшего третьего офицера пятого отряда, который по рангу и возрасту должен был быть куда сильнее, чем он. Гин смог без особых усилий одержать победу в битве с Тоширо Хитсугаей. Обычно в бою он использует уникальные возможности своего меча, который может поразить несколько целей одновременно и позволяет ему вести бой на расстоянии. Он использует свою огромную скорость в своих атаках, оставаясь спокойным и точным. Гигантская духовная сила: Гин, без особых усилий, легко обездвиживает Чада, Орихиме, Урюу, Макизо и Гандзю одной своей духовной силой. , только в аниме Эксперт поступи: Хоть он явно и не использует поступь в сражениях, он показал свои отличные навыки в ней, поспешив скрыться с поля боя после битвы с Тоширо Хитсугаей. Также он мог спокойно сражаться на равных скоростях с Ичиго Куросаки в банкае. Большая крепкость: Гин достаточно крепок, чтобы выдержать прямое попадание Гетсуги Теншоу Ичиго в банкае, отделавшись только лёгкой раной на лбу. Кидо: Уровень способностей Гина в Кидо точно неизвестен, но он мог телепортировать себя и Айзена на значительное расстояние с помощью Сентан Хакуджа. Он также был в состоянии наложить Хакуфуку на Рангику Мацумото и скрыть её духовное давление от Айзена. Духовный меч : В не высвобожденной представляет собой вакидзаси с голубой рукоятью. Контур гарды овальный, она состоит из двух металлических завитков, образующих стилизованную букву «S». *'Шикай' активируется фразой . thumb|right|190px|Гин атакует :Способности шикая: В шикае клинок Шинсо светится белым и удлиняется с огромной скоростью, что позволяет Гину пронзать своих врагов с расстояния. Лезвие растёт также и с огромной силой: когда Ичиго заблокировал удар Гина, он не только сам улетел на несколько десятков метров, но ещё и прихватил по пути огромного Джиданбо. Клинок может в некоторых пределах изгибаться, что позволяет Гину поражать сразу несколько целей. Высвобожденный Шинсо может вырасти в сто раз, поэтому, когда Гин был моложе, у него было прозвище . thumb|right|190px|Камишини но Яри разрушает город *'Банкай': : При активации банкая меч Гина не меняет свой внешний вид вообще, сохраняя небольшие размеры вакидзаси. :Способности банкая: Как и в шикае, базовой способностью меча Гина в банкае является удлиняющееся лезвие, но при этом урон, наносимый атакой, а также длина лезвия и его скорость значительно увеличиваются, настолько, что Гин за пару мгновений может снести часть города вокруг себя. По словам Гина, его меч в банкае может удлиниться до 13 километров и в 500 раз превысить звуковой барьер: со скоростью 171500 метров в секунду, он достигает свой максимальной длины за 0,08 секунды, что делает его не только самым длинным мечом, но и самым быстрым. Лезвие также может вернуться в исходное положение с той же скоростью. Сверхбыстрое расширение клинка и такое же быстрое сжатие — очень опасная способность, и Гин всегда стремится обойти этот момент в разговоре, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на длине и мощи своего меча, тем самым пытаясь получить преимущество над противником. Однако позже, в разговоре с Айзеном, Гин признаётся, что его банкай всё-таки не такой быстрый и длинный, как он говорил, и что его главной способностью является следующая техника. :* : Истинная способность банкая Гина заключается не в его длине и скорости, а в том, что он может на мгновение превращаться в пыль (при расширении и сжатии). Внутри меча находится смертоносный яд, который разрушает клетки. Гин может оставить кусочек лезвия внутри противника, что позволяет ему убить оппонента в любое время, произнеся лишь название техники. Эта способность позволяет уничтожить жертву изнутри на клеточном уровне. :* : Гин берёт свой меч обеими руками, приставив рукоятку к центру груди. В таком положении он способен удлинять и укорачивать свой банкай ещё быстрее, чем обычно. Таким образом, процесс расширения, а затем сжатия лезвия клинка становится практически незаметным даже для самого внимательного наблюдателя. ::* : Эта техника представляет собой предыдущую, но повторённую множество раз подряд. Отдельные движения лезвия практически невозможно заметить, и создаётся впечатление огромной массы клинков, атакующих жертву, и у неё практически не остаётся возможности увернуться или блокировать удары. Появление в других проектах Энциклопедия арранкаров thumb|right|190px|Гин в [[Энциклопедия арранкаров|«Энциклопедии арранкаров»]] Гин ведёт Энциклопедию арранкаров, видео-омаке, которое транслируется в конце некоторых эпизодов аниме. В них он рассказывает различные факты об арранкарах. Каждый эпизод обычно начинается с неожиданного гостя, объявляющего название эпизода, после чего Гин даст краткий курс по конкретной теме, связанной с арранкарами, например, их базовые способности. Как только он заканчивает, человек, о котором идёт речь, озвучивает свои комментарии на эту тему, и, как правило, получает забавный или колкий ответ от Гина. Не считая пары выпусков, организованных другими персонажами (например, Канаме Тоусеном, Заельапорро Гранцем, Дондочаккой Бирстанном и в последнее время Ичиго Куросаки), все эпизоды вёл он. Bleach Beat Collection Bleach Beat Collection First Session Vol 05: Ichimaru Gin is an album inspired by Gin. Gin's seiyū, Kōji Yusa, sings the songs in Gin's voice. *Track: 01 - Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni (The World is Already Above Deceit) *Track: 02 - Fuyu no Hanabi featuring Rangiku (Winter Fireworks) *Track: 03 - Hyōri (Inside and Outside) *Track: 04 - Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni (Instrumental Version) Видеоигры *Gin has been a playable character in every ''Bleach'' video game to date, except Bleach: Heat the Soul. Several of these games have given Shinsō an additional ability called , which is activated with the command . Gin performs Yarisazame by extending Shinsō into the air, causing swords to rain down on his opponent. *In the games Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd and Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Gin displays the ability to plant his sword into the ground, causing many blades to erupt from the ground and skewer the enemy from below.Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 *His Bankai is playable in Bleach: Soul Resurrección where he is capable of utilizing Būto and Būto Renjin. ОВА Sealed Sword Frenzy Gin, Aizen, and Tōsen are the last three people to be seen in the OVA. They appear after the credits in the Human world having tea. Gin gets the last speaking role of the OVA, telling the audience to be "careful on your way home." '' Интересные факты thumb|right|190px|Красные глаза Гина, промелькнувшие во время его битвы с Хитсугаей *Цвет его глаз меняется на протяжении аниме: когда он на мгновение приоткрывает их в сражении с Хитсугаей, они определённо красные, точно так же, как и в сражении с Ичиго. Но после этого Гин появляется на обложке двадцатого тома манги с голубыми глазами. Далее, в 270-й серии и далее глаза Гина также голубого цвета. А в игре Bleach: Dark Souls они у него вообще жёлтые. *Гин сказал «Bye-bye!» всего лишь в двух эпизодах (22 и 52-53), однако эта его фраза очень популярна среди фанатов, а в Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 её сделали даже звуковым сопровождением одной из атак Гина. *Гин — один из четырёх персонажей Блича, попавших в сотню самых популярных персонажей аниме по рейтингу журнала Newtype в 2007 году. *В 2004 в интервью Shōnen Jump'у Тайт Кубо отметил, что популярность Гина среди фанатов (и в особенности среди фанаток) его очень удивила, так как он стремился сделать его жутковатым и отталкивающим персонажем. *Его Шинсо занял восьмое место рейтинге популярности мечей. *В рейтинге лучших сражений Блича битва Ичимару против Хитсугаи заняла пятое место. *Ассоциация женщин-синигами выпустила подборку фотографий Гина под названием «Белая змея», но публикация была отменена. *Гин был одим из авторов журнала «Вестник Сейрейтея», он вел колонку под названием «Это абсурд». *Тайт Кубо выбрал дня Гина композицию «Snake Tongued Beast» группы Saybia.Тайт Кубо на фестивале «Банкай 2011» в Харудзюку. *Гин обладал особым навыком во вдевании нитки в иголку. Цитаты * (Рангику Мацумото) "Я был бы рад побыть в твоем плену чуть дольше. Прощай, Рангику. Прости меня."Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 09< * "Я не люблю грустные истории."Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 02 * (О Изура Кире) " Я рад, что он так хорошо поживает."Bleach manga; Chapter 320 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Раньше я думал, что ты интересный, но сейчас ты просто устрашающий."Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 9 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Знаешь, сейчас это бесполезно. Я нахожусь рядом с Айзен-саном долгое время и впервые вижу что-то подобное. Ну, полагаю, что этого следовало ожидать при том, что он поглотил Хоугиоку, пока мы не обращали на это внимание. Ты ведь понял, так? Ничто уже не сработает. И ты, и все твои товарищи просто погибнут."Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 11-12 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "Чувства? Нет их у меня. Я же сказал при нашей первой встрече, не так ли? Я змея. С холодной кожей и без эмоций, скользящая в поисках добычи своим языком, поглощающая все, что выглядит аппетитным."Bleach manga; Chapter 414, page 7-8 * (As a child, to Rangiku Matsumoto) "Я решил. Я собираюсь стать синигами. Стать синигами и изменить ход событий. Так, чтобы они заканчивались... без слез Рангику."Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 12-13 * (To Rangiku, in his dying thoughts) "Если ты завтра превратишся в змею,и начнёшь пожирать людей. И тем же ртом, что ты пожирала людей будешь кричать "Я люблю тебя".Смогу ли я в ответ сказать "Я тоже тебя люблю", как я это делаю сегодня?" Bleach anime; Episode 308 | en = * (To Jidanbō Ikkanzaka) "What idiotic rules are you talking about? You misunderstood. Even when the guardian loses, the guardian may still not open the door. If the guardian lost, then that would mean... he must be executed."Bleach manga; Chapter 75, pages 7-8 * (To Rangiku Matsumoto) "It would have been nice if my capture lasted a little longer. Farewell, Rangiku. Sorry."Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 09< * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "I was just taking a walk and I dropped by to tease you."Bleach manga; Chapter 145, page 03 * (Рукии Кучики) "Хочешь, я спасу тебя?.. Шучу." * (About Izuru Kira) "I'm happy that he's doin' so well."Bleach manga; Chapter 320 * "I'm not too fond of sad stories."Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 02 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I thought you were interesting before, but now you're just creepy."Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 9 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Y'know it's useless now. I've been with Aizen-san for a long time an' this is the first time I've seen something like this. Well, I suppose that's a given since he went and absorbed the Hōgyoku while we weren't paying attention. You get it, right? There ain't nothin' more to be done. You an' all them folks are gonna get killed and that'll be all she wrote."Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 11-12 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "Emotions? Nope, I've got nothin' like that. I told you when we first met, didn't I? I'm a snake. With cold skin, no emotions, that slithers around searching for prey with its tongue, swallowing down whatever looks tasty."Bleach manga; Chapter 414, page 7-8 * (As a child, to Rangiku Matsumoto) "I've decided. I'm going to become a Shinigami. Become a Shinigami and change things. So that they'll end...without Rangiku having to cry."Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 12-13 * (To Rangiku, in his dying thoughts) "If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans, and from the same mouth you started devouring humans, you cried out to me 'I love you,' would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today?" Bleach anime; Episode 308 }} События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Бывшие лейтенанты Категория:Третий отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Умершие Категория:Гении Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Мастера поступи de:Gin Ichimaru en:Gin Ichimaru es:Gin Ichimaru pl:Gin Ichimaru